Centuries of solitude
by Catherina1450
Summary: The Story is about the relationship between Katherine in Nadia. It starts 9 days after Nadia left witht he words "Rot in hell" Upload: Friday, Saturday, Sunday
1. A warm bed of snow

I stand in the bathroom of my small apartment in Mystic Falls, looking into the mirror. At least my hair looks normal, but my skin…it's so pale. I try to remember if I ever looked that bad but I can't. For sure it won't take long until I die…I already look like I'm dead, but honestly I don't care. I know, I'm Katherine Pierce…and Katherine Pierce doesn't give up, right? Is she allowed to give up when there is nothing left to lose? When there's not even hope? I sigh, placing my both hands on the wooden cupboard right next to the washbasin. I take another look into the mirror.

"Hello stranger…what do you think, should we try and climb up to the clock tower again?" I mumble to myself, staring at my reflection. I shake my head. I feel like Gollum…for sure I'm going insane. Now it's 9 days ago since I've seen Nadia last. _"Rot in hell!"_ were the last few words she said to me after I killed her beloved boyfriend…a traveller, who didn't do anything but using her. Did I ever care for the words of others? No! Of course I didn't, but to be honest…her words meant a lot to me and they hurt me. I think Nadia _was _the very last person who more or less believed in me…at least she wanted to find out if the things people told her about me were true. I mean such things like _the psychotic bitch, the one who only loves herself_. I think there's no need to explain, you know what I mean, everyone does.

I leave the bathroom and take my black leather jacket. After leaving the apartment I notice that it is really cold…snow, maybe too cold for an almost dead human, but I don't care anyway. I walk into the direction of the Grill. I need a drink to get the courage to jump of that clock tower again. When I finally arrive at the grill I go inside, taking a seat at the bar. It's Matt who asks me for what I want to drink, but of course he knows. I put my hand into my pocket trying to find the last twenty dollars I've got to pay for the alcohol. After paying I don't need much time until I finish my first drink…and the second…and the third, my very last one. I stand up slowly, feeling a little dizzy…I'm drunk again. I leave the grill and notice that I forgot my leather jacket, but I ignore it and head towards the clock tower. Fifteen minutes later I arrive, my clothing is wet because of the snow and I'm shivering. I remember when I stood there 9 days ago; I needed 30 minutes until I jumped off the tower but Stefan caught me and saved my life. Today, I won't hesitate that long. I want to go upstairs to reach the top of the tower, when I notice that the door of it isn't open. What to do now? I'm confused but suddenly notice that the door of a house, not as high as the tower, is open. I run into the house and walk upstairs until I can climb out of a window. Soon I'm standing on the roof. I close my eyes; taking a few deep breaths "Goodbye Katerina…goodbye for good" I whisper to myself and jump. I open my eyes for a few seconds and close them again as I see how close I am to reach the ground…

_One moment later Katherine's body hit the ground. Within a second the snow around her turned red, blood red. She lost consciousness but was still barely breathing. She was alive, but it was just a matter of time until her wounds would kill her…_


	2. One fateful call

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to put it into the trunk of my car. It was time for me to go, to leave this bloody little town and come back to Prag. I opened the door of my car, about to get in as a suddenly smelled blood. Much blood. A small grin appeared in my face What about a snack before you finally leave, Nadia ? I thought and closed the door of the care, before walking into the direction of the blood I smelled. Then I saw her, a young woman with dark brown her, on the ground with blood all over her body. I looked up and hesitated. For sure she jumped off the roof of that house. What a waste! If she wanted to die she should have called me…her blood tasted delicious. I smirked. I knelt down right next to her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. I heard that her heart was still beating and that she was barely breathing, but I didn't care about it I hurt her or now. She was a stranger, a human stranger – so I just pulled her wrist to my mouth and bit her, beginning to drink the rest of her blood. When I pulled her closer her head turned slightly and let the moonlight shine on her pale skin. Suddenly I let go of her wrist. I was in shock. It was Katherine…and seeing her made me feel the deep pain again. The pain when I heard that she didn't want to know me, when she abandoned me for the second time.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I didn't want her to die. I wanted her to feel the same pain and sorrow I felt for five centuries. I would have given her the chance to explain herself, to answer my question…I wanted her to come with me, I just wanted to know my mother…but she didn't. _ I don't want to know you. I'm doing you a favor Nadia, Okay? I can't be there for you. So take a good look, because you are never going to see me again. _I think I will never forget her words. She was my mother, but she didn't want to know me at all. And then…to make things worse she killed my boyfriend. I was some mad…and I hated her, now I really did. I shook my head while thinking about that. I wanted her to suffer but I didn't want her to die, so I bit my wrist and forced her to drink my vampire blood. Her wounds began to heal slowly so I picked her up from the ground and left with her into the woods. I found some old cellars out there, some of them seemed like the werewolves used them at full moon, but others seemed like nobody had been inside for centuries.

A few minutes later I arrived with her at the cellar. She didn't wake up yet and I was glad. I didn't want her to see me, not yet. I want her to be afraid when she wakes up and finds out that someone imprisoned her in a cold, wet cellar, where she can't just jump off a roof and kill herself. Before I turned to leave her alone in the cellar I looked at her once again. She seemed to be so harmless, she was just human, she couldn't really hurt anyone…well not physically, but psychical. She did hurt me with her words. The hate inside of me grew stronger again. "You will suffer! I promise you", I whispered then left the cellar and closed the stone door behind me. It needed much power to move that door so Katherine wouldn't be able to escape anyway. I pulled out my phone and made a call. A few seconds later I heard the voice I was waiting for "Hello…yes….it's Nadia." I said "I know…yes….I've got Katerina Petrova…Close to Mystic Falls in the woods…See you soon Klaus" I said then put my phone away. For one moment I smiled, because I made sure she would suffer more than anyone, but soon my smile disappeared. What have I done…? She was still my mother…and I called her worst enemy. I regretted that call.


	3. A day to regret

I open my eyes as slowly. My head hurts so bad and I can't explain why…oh well I remember why. Shouldn't I be dead? What am I doing here? Why am I alive? I stand up. I can see the blood on my clothes as the door suddenly opens. I step back fast as I see him coming closer

"Klaus…", I whisper. I can't explain how much I fear him and I suppose it's quite obvious

_He grinned when he stepped closer towards her "Hello sweetheart. I'm glad that finally someone was able to find you and to imprison you for me" he said. Klaus stood right in front of her, softly caressing her cheek._

I try to step back when I his hand touches my skin, but I feel the wall in my back and realize that there's no way out for me. As the door opens again I look up. It's a young woman with blond hair...she must be one of Klaus witches. He steps back when he notices her to give her enough space for whatever she will do now. She grabs me by the neck and whispers some strange words –a spell. I don't know what she is doing but I don't trust her. A few minutes she lets go of me, looks at Klaus and shakes her head "There's no chance. It will not work" she tells him.

_Klaus looked at the witch and the expression in his face suddenly changed "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ?!" he asked angry_

"I said that it won't work that her blood doesn't work anymore. She's aging she'll die soon" the witch says and leaves. Klaus steps closer towards me and I expect him to kill me now, but instead he smiles.

"_Katerina…" he began with a smile "This will be our very last goodbye, no more running, congratulations. But since I heard that your beauty is going to fade away soon, I'll give you a few last months to suffer to death" he said then left._

I don't say anything. I just stand there and watch him go. This is the end, but why didn't they just let me die when I jumped off that house? Why do I have to die that way after five centuries of running ? I sigh and sit down on the cold ground. I'm shivering again, just like I did before I jumped off that house. I wish I'd be dead. I lean again the wall behind me and close my eyes and almost fall asleep when I hear that the door opens again. I don't open my eyes…I keep them closed because I'm afraid of who it might be. I hear that the person is coming closer to me, so I pretend to be asleep.

I hear that the person sits down next to me on the ground. "Are you awake…?" she asks. I don't react. I'm not sure but I know the voice it must be Nadia. "Good…" she says and picks me up from the ground. As she touches me I try to stay calm, which is more easy because I'm really tired and exhausted. It's so cold. She carries me to a car and lays me down on the back seat. Even though I'm a little afraid of what might happen I fall asleep soon.

_Nadia got into the car too and started driving away from Mystic Falls. She wondered why Klaus just left and decided not to tell Katherine about the fact that it was her fault that he appeared. She had tears in her eyes while thinking about what she did. What if Klaus had killed Katherine? It would have been her fault, only her fault. She would never be able to forgive herself; maybe Katherine had reason for the way she treated her? Or maybe…maybe it was just the truth and she didn't want to know her or anything about her. She let out a small sigh while driving. Nadia was totally confused, because she just had no idea why Klaus just left or why he needed that witch. And Katherine, why did she jump off that house? Wasn't she calling herself a survivor? And suicide is not what survivors do. There was something that made Klaus leave and for sure the same thing was the reason for Katherine to give up. She needed to find it out…no this time she wanted to find it out, because even though Katherine abandoned her again…somehow she meant something to her. She was Nadia Petrova, she didn't care about anyone but her own life! Well…she did. She wanted to save Katherine, especially after almost killing her. She wanted her to be safe , she wanted to know her, she wanted to get answers…she wanted so much. But there was no time left. Katherine would be dead soon and still Nadia didn't know about it. _


	4. Revelation

I sat in that car and drove out of town. From time to time I turned around to look if she was still sleeping but it didn't seem like she would wake up that soon. I couldn't explain why, but I was worried about her. Somehow she meant something to me…of course after I've been tracking her and watching her for five centuries it was just normal that she became more or less important for me and for my life. No matter what she said and what she did…and what I did too, she was my mother and I couldn't just let her die.

After 5 hours of driving I stopped the car in a small town, quite a few miles away from Mystic Falls. After getting out of the car I hesitated. Should I wake her up ? Take her with me or just leave her in the car until I return. I wasn't sure what to do, so I opened the back door of car, picked her up and carried her out of the car placing her on a bench in the park not far from us. "Katherine ?" I asked trying to wake her up….it took a while until she opened her eyes but she seemed to be quite shocked as she saw me

"What are you doing here ?" Katherine asked and looked around as if she wouldn't be sure where she actually was.

"I….", I hesitated "I just wanted to get you out of Mystic Falls…because of Klaus.." I explained myself

Katherine stood up and stepped back "I told you I will not come with you !" she said

I wasn't sure what to say. I remember when she said that she didn't want to see me again, I just ignored that fact when I took her into my car "I know.." , I just said

"So where are we now ?" Katherine asked

"I don't really know..5 hours away from Mystic falls" I told her

"Fine then you should go now I'm not coming with you anyway" she said cold

I didn't expect her to be that cold . Honestly I thought she would prefer to come with me instead of getting killed by any of her enemies "They'll kill you !" I said

"I know that ! What do you expect was my main aim when I jumped off that house ?" she asked with her typical Katherine-expression

"Why did you do that ?" I asked without hesitating

"I will not tell you about my reasons for suicide" she said "Goodbye Nadia" she added then turned to leave

I grabbed her by her arm "No ! You can't just leave…!"

"Oh ? Why not? I think I can leave whenever I want to" she told me and tried to push me away but of course she had no chance against me

I let go of her and shook my head "Fine. You don't want to know me …you will not know me. If you prefer that…alright" I said, hoping my voice didn't sound as disappointed as I was

Katherine nodded "Finally you accept it !" she said and walked away…but Im sure I've seen tears in her eyes…why should she be that sad if she didn't care at all ? I hesitated and walked a few steps after her "Katherine !" I shouted to make sure she would hear me

I saw that Katherine stopped and turned around , she was wiping a few tears off her cheeks fast "What ?!" she asked , obviously trying to seem strong and emotionless

"Why are you doing that…?" I asked

"Because I'm dead" she just said then turned and walked further away


	5. Eternal silence

„You're not dead...you're alive..what the hell are you talking about ?", I asked , clearly confused.

"I'm dead Nadia. I will die of old age. Silas drank the cure and now I will die. Are you happy now? Will you let me go now?" she asked looking at me. I noticed the tears in her eyes again "Are you afraid of dying?" I asked. She just shook her head and stepped back "I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm not afraid of anything"

I was deeply shocked when I heard that she was about to die. How long did she have left 4…5 years? I couldn't imagine how long but after searching for her for 5 centuries I couldn't just let or go…or should I? I saw her turning around and walking away and now that I knew that she was dying I noticed it…the little difference between now and when I've seen her last. Her heartbeat. Sometimes it was a little irregular and even though I didn't care for much people…it made me worry. I hesitated for almost 2 minutes until I ran after her and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"You will not go now Katherine ! Not again and not anymore !" I told her

Katherine just shook her head and looked at me. The expression in her face was so cold, just like everyone described Katherine Pierce "You still don't get it Nadia? Aren't you able to understand that I want to see you , that I don't even want to know you ? I would have been better if you never found me !" she said

I needed a moment until I could give an answer…until I could at least say something "Why are you doing that ? Don' t you remember..in that hotel room? You didn't behave that way and treated me that bad…..what have I done to you ?!" I almost shouted. I was so angry and hurt, I wasn't able to explain how much but she hurt me badly and she knew that. I almost thought that she wanted to hurt me. "Maybe I was stupid when I tried to find you…yes everyone is right ! You are a cold psychotic bitch Katherine ! You deserve to die !"

Katherine looked at me when I finished my words. She nodded slightly "You're right and now let me go" she said. Again I saw the tears in her eyes. Did I hurt her? I slowly let go of her arm, she turned around for the third time and walked along the street in the other direction – away from me. I didn't mean to hurt you ! I'm so sorry ! Please don't leave me again! - These thoughts were on my mind but I was a Petrova and way too proud to tell her. I didn't say a word and turned around too , walking into the opposite direction. 3 steps….4 steps….5 steps….I stopped. I heard something I didn't want to hear. Silence. I turned around slowly and I almost expected it when I saw Katherine on the ground. Motionless…I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. There was nothing. Now I didn't hesitate anymore, now my pride meant nothing I just ran towards her and knelt down right next to her pulling her to me. "Katherine ! Katherine wake up please !" I held her close to me trying to wake her up, hoping it would work. I couldn't help but a single tear ran down my cheek. She couldn't die…couldn't be dead…I didn't want her to die thinking that her only daughter hated her. Even though she was Katherine Pierce…even though she…might be a cruel person…she was still my mother..


	6. Sleeping beauty

5 minutes passed by and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hear her heart beat anymore. I couldn't hear anything from her. She couldn't be dead! I was desperately for her to wake up…or at least to breath. Nothing. I picked her up, carried her to my car and laid her down on the back seats before I drove off to the next hospital. It took only 5 minutes until I arrived. Carefully I pulled her out of the car and carried her into the hospital where a nurse told me to lay her down on a bed and then they took her away. I tried to hear anything…any sign that she was still alive but there was nothing and somehow tears started running down my cheeks again. Did I really care for her that much? She didn't even wanted to know me…well was that true? Maybe she just wanted me to stay away from her because she knew that she was dying. When I came to Mystic Falls and saw her, my only wish was to get to know her after 5 centuries of searching for her. I wanted a mother. Or maybe I didn't deserve to have one – I don't know. I just couldn't lose her now, even if she didn't want to know me..even if she didn't care at all. I didn't want to let her die.

It took another 10 minutes until a young doctor walked into my direction . She had a sad and worried expression in her face. It made me worry. "You must be Miss Petrova? Well she's alive…at the moment. Right now she's sleeping. We don't know if she'll make it. If you want to see her its room number 204" she told me. I couldn't say anything. I just nodded and walked to 204. When I opened the door I saw Katherine lying in a bed. She seemed so weak…so innocent…just not the way Katherine Pierce usually looked like. Even as a human she always seemed so strong, but not right now. I walked a little closer to the bed and sat down on the chair right next to it. Did she even want me to be here? I mean the last few things I told her, were that she deserved to die. Maybe it was my fault that she was dying now…all of that was only my fault.

"Im sorry Katherine…I didn't want to say that..I'm so sorry." I whispered and softly caressed her hand "You don't deserve to die and you're no bitch…please just don't die…" I know my words seemed desperate, but honestly I was. I was so afraid of losing her and I didn't even know why.

"Don't be sorry…I'm Katherine Pierce I don't die that fast.." I heard her whispering

"Katherine…your awake.."

"Obviously" she replied

I was shocked and happy and sad and afraid….at the same time. I knew…we both knew that she was about to die, it was just a matter of time. "How long do you have left ?" I asked. I knew that my question might not have been the right one for a weak human in a hospital

"2-3 weeks they said" she told me "But It didn't really seem like they were telling the truth..you know they always lie to the almost dead ones to give them hope or something like a will not to give up..or ..whatever I don't care" she said

Now she behaved like Katherine always did. "What if I turn you into a vampire?" I asked

"I tired that quite often but my cured useless human body rejects the vampire blood…I won't be a vampire again , I'll just die. " she said

"Im sorry that you die" I told her and still held her hand "You know..I'll leave that place now...you can come with me…if you want to. Maybe..we'll find a way to help you " I offered her. Now for the first time she seemed like she was really thinking about accepting my offer and coming with me.

"You'd take me with you?" she asked

"Of course…we could go away from here together" I told her

Katherine hesitated and I was really hoping she would be coming with me "Okay.." she said


	7. With the setting sun

Katherine woke up early this morning. At first she didn't even know what happened or where she was but then she realized she was in a car right next to Nadia, who was driving. "Where are we going ?" Katherine asked and started to remember. She had been in the hospital but yesterday in the evening she left with Nadia, because she preferred to be with her instead of dying around strangers in a hospital.

I looked at Katherine as I heard her words and gave her a small smile "We're almost there. It's a small village very close to the sea".

"I've never been at the sea" she told me

"Not even once? In five centuries ?" I asked, surprised about what she told me. Katherine shook her head slightly and looked over to me "No…I just didn't have the time for that, I was on the run. But I was always hoping that I would get to be there…at least once". One hour later we arrived. Everything in that village looked like it was hundreds of years old. It was just beautiful. I always used to come here when I needed some time for myself, when I was thinking about the sense of searching for my mother who was supposed to be such a bitch, but deep inside I was always hoping that I would be here …together with her someday. Now my dreams finally came true but it was a fact that it was under sad circumstances. She would be dead soon, just gone. And when she was dead? What should I do then? I spent the last centuries hunting her without her I had nothing left, I didn't want her do die. I had to find a way, a way to safe her.

After getting out of the car and taking our stuff to a small hotel I went with her to the beach. It was evening again and we stood there watching the sunset. Well, Katherine was watching the sunset and I was watching her. Her skin was even more pale than it had been yesterday in the hospital, she seemed so weak, but I was sure that at the moment she was happy. It made me happy too, I know what she went through and she deserved some kind of happiness. A few minutes later I heard her taking a deep breath until she said "Thank you Nadia"

I was surprised about her words, but I really didn't know what she was thanking me for "For what ?" I asked.

Katherine hesitated again until she gave an answer "For being here, for giving me another chance…for not forcing me to die alone" she said

I gulped, not knowing what to say first "You will not die…I'll find a way"

"There's no way Nadia, I know that." She said then turned towards me looking up at me "I think after 5 centuries of living …maybe its just time for me to die. Maybe…even the life of a vampire isn't forever"

I hesitated. I never talked to anyone who would be dying soon before. Not like that "You know..you can't just die. It's…you never had the chance to be happy and you deserve the chance."

"I had the chance …not only once. But I was too afraid of taking it, it's my fault that I die this was..alone" she told me. I never her hear being that honest and even though she was dying I was glad that I was right here with her, because now I got to know her. Not Katherine Pierce, but Katerina Petrova, my mother – the one I was always looking for.

"You're not alone Katherine. I'll be with you…I promise" I said, but my words were really quite…because while I was talking I heard that Katherines heart beat became weaker…


	8. Found in the lonely bed

The next two days passed by too fast. Me and Katherine had a great time…it think she felt the same way as I did and I was just happy that I got to know my mother the way that I was always hoping she was. Of course others said Katherine was the psychotic bitch, the monster, the one who didn't care about anyone but herself, but I couldn't agree with that. In the few days I spent with her I got to know someone who was just different. I almost thought that she could be the kind of mother to me that I wanted. But then in the morning 3 days after we arrived I woke up. It was 9 o'clock when I woke up and looked to the right where Katherine's bed was…but she wasn't there. She wasn't there sleeping, just like I expected her to do. Instead there was a letter and letters never meant that things would become better. Obviously a little afraid of what Katherine wrote, I stood up and grabbed the piece of paper, carefully opening it…then I began to read.

"Dear Nadia,

The last few days were the best days I had in the last five centuries. I think I was lucky that we met, lucky that I came with you and to be honest, even though I failed my task as a mother I extremely proud of the woman I saw standing in front of me , when I realized she was my daughter. But now even I notice and have to admit that I'm feeling worse. I'm weak Nadia, I don't know how much time I have left, but it isn't that much. I wish we would have met a few years…centuries earlier. Yes I almost wish that I would have been allowed to be your mother but now it's time for us to part again. It was a pleasure for me to spend my last days of living together with you. I'm so sorry for leaving without really saying goodbye, but I know you would convince me to stay or you would want to come with me. I can't force you to watch me dying. I'm sorry Nadia, you're a great person. Now that I die anyway, I want you to do what you missed in the last centuries while searching for me. You know … just enjoy your life now. It's been a great time with you.

In love, Katerina"

When I finished reading the letter I put I back on the bed where I found it. I couldn't help but tears were running down my cheek. She left me again. I didn't know what to do. Should I accept her wish to die alone or rather follow her and try to find her? I was desperate and worried about her. No. I couldn't leave her in the wilderness to die…I needed to find her and help her. Even though I started to have doubts…doubts in her chances to survive. She was my mother…after all she was still my mother and that was why I took my jacket and left the hotel without hesitating. It was starting to rain and I had to hurry because I wouldn't be able to smell Katherines scent when it was raining. I ran after her, doing my best to find her. But something…a bad feeling, was telling me that I was too late.


End file.
